


Quand tout se brise

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand les rêves sont détruits, quand tout se brise, que peut-on faire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand tout se brise

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour. Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur Naruto. C'est très court et on n'apprend rien de nouveau mais j'ai voulu donner le point de vue d'un personnage. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Quand tout se brise

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Quand tout se brise**

Jadis, il y a très longtemps, Obito croyait que son plus grand rêve était de devenir Hokage. Lui qui n'avait pas connu ses parents espérait ainsi acquérir une réalité tangible aux yeux de son village. Le petit orphelin serait devenu _quelqu'un_.

Puis elle était apparue dans sa vie. Rin, chère Rin... ses yeux magnifiques, son sourire alors qu'elle l'accueillait avec enthousiasme, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. La seule à avoir fait un pas vers lui, ce jour-là, à l'Académie.

Follement amoureux, Obito n'avait pour autant pas oublié son ambition première. Elle était tout simplement rangée dans son esprit, aux côtés de cet être infiniment précieux qui avait pour nom Rin. Désormais, rien ne comptait plus que de l'impressionner, de devenir quelqu'un à ses yeux à elle. Quel bonheur lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ferait partie de la même équipe qu'elle ! Et quelle déception rageante quand il s'était retrouvé avec Kakashi ! Trop doué, trop, parfait, trop tout. Chaque fois qu'Obito faisait un pas, son rival en faisait cinq d'un coup.

Puis il y avait eu la bataille du pont Kannabi. Pendant laquelle il avait appris que même Kakashi recelait en lui un lourd secret, une blessure. Mais, contrairement à lui, pour Obito, Sakumo Hatake était un héros ! Et, tout comme ce héros, le jeune ninja ne laisserait jamais un coéquipier derrière lui. A plus forte raison s'il s'agissait de sa bien-aimée.

Il y avait eu le Sharingan, pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis la douleur, intense, broyant ses muscles, l'écrasant, l'étouffant... Et à peine assez de temps pour offrir à Kakashi son ultime cadeau, le présent le plus précieux qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Sa pupille au rouge si caractéristique.

Après cela, l'éboulement. Les pierres allaient achever leur sinistre besogne et le broyer... Fini, il était fini.

Apparemment, son destin n'était pas de périr cette fois-là. Madara Uchiwa l'avait recueilli et soigné. Sauvé, était le terme exact.

Lorsque, plus tard, il avait appris que ses coéquipiers se trouvaient en mauvaise posture, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et s'était précipité... Il avait recouvré un peu de force, il allait les aider, empêcher le drame d'advenir...

Et il avait vu.

Rin, sa Rin, touchée de plein fouet par le Raikiri de Kakashi. Kakashi à qui il avait fait promettre de veiller sur elle.

Ce fut alors que tout s'enténébra. Dans l'esprit d'Obito ne subsistait plus qu'un mélange de noir et de pourpre, rage aveuglante, fureur intense... Dans son ire dévastatrice, il avait éliminé tous les ninjas de Kiri, et s'était éveillé à de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Désormais il n'y avait plus de coéquipiers qui comptaient, plus de village, plus de rêve de Hokage. Lui-même avait disparu. Envolé le jeune garçon si gentil et serviable ! Mort, terrassé, fini, achevé... Désormais Obito n'était plus.

Ne restait que cette colère qui teintait son cœur d'écarlate. Et désormais, un souhait, un nouveau rêve : créer un monde où _elle_ serait encore là. Pour cela, toutes les manœuvres étaient bonnes, la fin justifiait les moyens. Mentir, manipuler, tricher... Sur son nom tout d'abord. Désormais il se ferait appeler Madara Uchiwa. Et ferait sien son plan œil de la lune.

Oui, jadis, il y a longtemps, Obito avait un rêve, ou plutôt deux. Mais ceux-ci s'étaient brisés à la mort de Rin. Son seul souhait était à présent de changer la réalité.

Que peut-on faire d'autre quand tout se brise ?

**Fin**


End file.
